disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Anti Lion Guard (Part 2) (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 20, The Anti Lion Guard (Part 2). Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Disney Junior: The Animated Series... (Scenes from The Anti Lion Guard (Part 1) are shown until the end where Kion falls through a portal.) '''Bunga (screams): KION!!! Transcript Bunga (Narrating): '''The Anti Lion Guard (Part 2). '''Kion (wakes up in the Hundred Acre Wood and groans): What just happened? (gasps) Wow! Where am I? It doesn’t look like I’m in the Pridelands anymore. Oof! (for he has been pounced by an unfamiliar animal and followed by two others) Tigger: '''Oh, I’m so sorry about that. '''Piglet: '''Yikes! What will we do, Pooh? He looks awfully scary. '''Pooh: '''He’s not scary, Piglet. He’s not chasing. Are you really going to chase us? '''Kion: '''Oh, no. I’m friendly. My name’s Kion. What’s yours? '''Pooh: '''Well, this is Piglet, and this is Tigger, and I’m Winnie-the-Pooh. '''Tigger (laughs): I like you. Only one thing: what’s a “Kion”? Kion: '''You’re sitting on one. '''Tigger: '''Oh. That I am. '''Pooh: '''Say, Kion, would it be okay if we show you around the Hundred Acre Wood? '''Kion: '''I guess. '''Tigger (laughs): Don’t feel sad, new buddy. You’re with us now. What you need is some fun in your springs. Kion: '''How do I do that? '''Tigger: '''Well, (laughs) he asked for it. (A song later...) '''Pooh: '''So what do you think? '''Kion: '''Wow! That was awesome! '''Tigger: '''So glad you liked it. (Later...) '''Rabbit (sighs): There’s nothing like a nice garden to make a friend very happy. Eeyore: '''Wish I was a big help, but I’m not. '''Pooh: '''And that’s how we all met each other. '''Kion: '''Wow! That was a pretty nice story. '''Tigger: '''I know right? Nothin’s more better than pouncing! (he growls and Rabbit screams) Oh, sorry, Rabbit. Pooh, Piglet, and I are showin’ our new friend the Hundred Acre Wood. '''Rabbit: '''How very lovely cant this day get? '''Eeyore: '''Who is this new friend of yours anyway? '''Kion: '''My name’s Kion. What are yours? '''Rabbit: '''Oh, I’m Rabbit, and this is Eeyore. '''Eeyore: '''Hello. '''Pooh: '''Dont worry about him. (whispers) He’s always a bit gloomy. '''Kion: '''Oh. (Meanwhile, back at the Pridelands...) '''Makuu: '''Here’s to the most evilest team ever! '''All: To the Anti Lion Guard! Bunga (sighs): I can’t believe the Circle of Life has been destroyed! Ono: '''Now what are we going to do? (Meanwhile, back at the Hundred Acre Wood, Kion lets out a loud burp and Tigger finds it good.) '''Tigger: '''Wooo! Nice one, Kion-dude. '''Kion: '''Thanks, Tigger-dude. Boy, what a day. '''Pooh: '''I know. I ate like silly. (chuckles) '''Kion: '''Pooh... You are silly. '''Pooh: '''Oh, yeah. Right. (Everyone sighs.) '''Tigger: '''Pooh... '''Pooh: '''Yes, Tigger? '''Tigger: '''Ever wonder what the stars always do up there? '''Pooh: '''Why, sure. '''Tigger: '''Oh. What do they do? '''Pooh: '''Well, sometimes they make pictures, and sometimes you make a wish on them. '''Tigger: '''Wow. I have forgotten about the amazing wonders about that. What d you think they do, Kion? '''Kion: '''Well, when I look at the stars, my dad always said that “the great kings of the past look down on us. '''Pooh: '''Cool. I haven’t known that. '''Tigger: '''Me neither. I never knew kings could be us down here as well as up there. '''Kion: '''Yeah. I sure is awesome. '''Tigger: '''Was it somethin’ we said? (The next morning...) '''Piglet: '''Oh, um, sorry to wake you up, Kion, but there’s something we wanna tell you. '''Kion: '''What is it? What’s wrong? '''Tigger: '''We just found this book. It called “The Book of Dimensions”. '''Rabbit: '''It says here that ‘once the person leaves their dimension, their friends are left defeated, and the villains put in control. '''Kion: '''What? '''Pooh: '''But we can’t stop that from happening! '''Rabbit: '''No Pooh, there are villains who’ve already changed Kion’s home. '''Kion: '''This...this can’t be happening! '''Piglet: '''Oh... d-d-dear... '''Tigger: '''Wait, Rabbit. Is there anything that says “we can still save Kion’s home”? '''Rabbit: '''Well, there is only one way, and that is to go into the book and stop the villains. '''Kion: '''You mean— '''Tigger: '''That’s right, Kion. I’m taking you home, cause when I first met you, I think you could be one of my best friends. '''Kion: '''But Tigger, we are best friends. After all, I’ve always wanted to see a tiger before. '''Pooh: '''I’m coming too. Good friends should always stick together. '''Piglet: '''Good friends always stick together. '''Rabbit: '''Good friends always stick together. '''Eeyore: '''Good friends always stick together. '''All: '''Good friends always stick together. (Three seconds later, everyone is seen inside the book screaming.) '''Tigger: '''So remind me again why the teleporter is bumpy? '''Rabbit: '''It’s always bumpy. Said so in the book! '''All: '''Whoa! Oof! '''Kion: '''Well, this is it. '''Pooh: '''Let’s go save the Pridelands! (Meanwhile...) '''Bunga: ''Here’s the fish, your 'majesty! '''Makuu: '''I’m not eating this. '''Fuli: '''Why not? '''Makuu: '''Aren't you four blind? ''LOOK AT IT!!!'' '''Beshte: '''What about it? '''Makuu: '''That fish has a clip on its fin, and a clip is a hole! I don’t like eating clipped animals. '''Bunga: ''Fine! I’ll just rip the fin off! '''Makuu: ''NO, NO!'' It’s contabulated by the bad fish! ''It won’t work! '''Ono: '''Uh huh. Guess that’s two things around the Pridelands that won’t work! '''Makuu: '''Then go fix them! '''Bunga: ''That is it! I cannot take this anymore! ''(fights in a dust cloud) Ah! Makuu (laughs): You sly honey badger, that trick was clever, but not clever enough. Looks like I’ll have something else for lunch! Bunga: '''Lunch?! '''All: '''NO! '''Kion: '''Put the honey badger down, Makuu! '''Bunga: '''Kion? You’re alive? '''Makuu: '''So...I see you managed to escape your defeat. '''Kion: '''That’s right, Makuu, and I’m taking back the Pridelands! '''Makuu: '''Oh, yeah? You and what army? '''Tigger: ''This'' army. Makuu: '''Oh, really? We’ll see about that! Janja, Reirei, Mzingo, Ushari, get out of there! '''Kion: '''This is your last chance, Makuu. Get out! '''Makuu: '''Make me. '''Kion: '''Woodland Guard, charge!!!!! '''Makuu: '''Anti Lion Guard, charge!!!!! (Tigger pounces on Janja, and Eeyore kicks Reirei with his hind legs.) '''Piglet: '''Oh, dear. Wait. '''Ushari: '''Looks like a swim is alright for me. '''Rabbit: '''Well, enjoy yourself. '''Ushari: '''What? (Rabbit sends him splashing in a nearby lake) Aah! It’s cold! It’s cold! '''Pooh: '''You are going down hard! '''Mzingo: '''You're so right, fool, cause I’ll be taking a little snack. '''Pooh: '''No, seriously. Look. (Bees are seen heading right for Mzingo, who gasps and screams upon being chased by them.) '''Kion: '''Great job, guys. '''Makuu: '''This isn’t over yet, Kion. You haven’t gotten rid of the evil leader yet! (lets out evil laughter) '''Tigger: '''C’mon, guys! We gotta help Kion! '''Bunga: '''Come on, guys! We gotta help Kion! '''Both: '''Oof! '''Pooh: '''Who are you four? '''Bunga: '''I’m Bunga, and this is Fuli, this is Ono, and this is Beshte. '''Beshte: '''Who are you? '''Pooh: '''Well, this is Piglet, this is Tigger, this is Rabbit, this is Eeyore, and I’m Winnie-the-Pooh. '''All: '''You know what? It’s been a pleasure to meet you, guys, '''Ono (sees Kion still in danger and gasps): Hapana! Guys, we gotta save Kion! Bunga: '''Let’s do this! (Two minutes later...) '''Makuu: '''Face it, Kion! You are must not strong enough to take me down. '''Kion: '''A Pridelander never gives up, Makuu. '''Makuu: '''Oh, we’ll see about that! '''Kion (after a slo-motion fight with Makuu): '''Ah! (gasps) '''Tigger: '''Kion! Fear nuthin! (Kion growls in slow motion.) '''Makuu: '''Oh. What? Ah! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, oof! (groans and growls) You may have won this time, Kion, but next time, I will get you! '''Bunga: '''Zuka Zama! That was awesome! '''Rabbit: '''We did it! '''Tigger: '''Absa-pos-a-loot-lee! We showed those villains a thing or three. '''Fuli: '''That was amazin bravery coming from a handsome leader himself. '''Kion: '''Well, nobody’s perfect. '''Tigger (laughs): I’m so proud of you, Kion. '''Kion: '''Thanks, Tigger. You know I could’ve done this without you and your friends. You are one of the best of all my friends. '''Tigger: '''And you have the heart of one of the best of all my friends, Kion. (The End.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 20 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts Category:Complete Season 20 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Bunga